


the hidden fighters

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [4]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

As Sara would say "it's a biggie" when you saw the complex Sara was a firefighter who had been fighting all kinds of fires for the past ten years but this was the worst one yet

"get these people out of here"

"they aren't listening"

"I got 'em" (walks over to them) "get back before I force you"

"not happening"

just then Sara's acute senses went off in alarm

"get down"

she pushes them down just in time

"we're gone"

Sara goes back to the truck and starts getting her equipment on

"what are you going?"

"I'm going in"

and she does and gets everyone out. Five hours later

"that's it we did it"

they get back to the station

"Sara in my office, now"

once inside

"are you crazy?!, do you know what could've happened if you hadn't succeeded?"

"yes sir you would be planning a funeral right now"

"and just  _why_  would I be planning a funeral?"

"because of my disability, but I thought I had proven myself years ago in the training accident and not based on a contract"

with that she leaves muttering under her breath. In the office

(sighs) "and she's ticked at me why did I have to do that?, she  _knows_  what could've happened even though the others don't

in the locker room

"whoa cool off Sara before you hurt someone

she punches a locker, actually making a dent

"kel sintha le chol!"

"Sara please calm down"

after a few rounds with a punching bag she calms down

"now that you're sane again what happened?"

"the chief yelled at me for going in"

"ok now what did you say before you beat up the bag?"

"doesn't concern you John"

a few days later at a regular fire Sara went missing aka she was dead. In the office

"why why did this have to happen?"

John comes in

"chief I found this in the locker" (holds up a book) "but I can't read what it says do you?"

(takes the book) "the language she was raised in I thought it was burned years ago how did it wind up in the locker?"

he flips through it not noticing the envelope

"what's this?"

the chief opens it and reads

"hey chief bet you're surprised to see this seeing as how it was burned years ago this is just one of many copies of the original kept at the EDC museum I want you to have it, seeing as how this means I'm dead, please I know we agreed not to but teach the group Cybertronian it may be your only hope someday you never know signed Sara of the Autobots (Kenchun)"

"start preparations for the funeral I have a call to make"

he calls the EDC

"…Marissa Fairborne…hey look Sara's dead…the building collapsed…I'll let you know once we have a date…I know me too…kamensooun"

when it was time for the funeral there was a mysterious guest who knew the truth

"Kamensooun Sara Chi no Cal" (chief) "mel tal lef thol"

after the funeral there was a private wake for all who knew her

"I still can't believe she's gone, she was the one who was the best at everything she saved my life"

"yea she was good"

"she taught me a few things"

"why didn't she get out?, she must've seen or felt it giving way"

the chief thought back to her last transmission

"I'm down chief paralyzed get everyone out bye and thanks"

present

"she saw but she couldn't get out"

"but why?"

"she's paralyzed from the waist down, something must've happened to the half exo-suit"

"she was probably pinned as well adding to the problem"

"what are you talking about?"

"she say anything before going in?"

"yea one of the few things I don't know melenton"

"melenton, she said melenton that's the one way of saying goodbye I don't like, she would have made a safe exit and then deliberately collapse the weakest point for a few extra minutes escape time"

"if I had known I would've stopped her"

(snorts) "as if you can't stop her in that mode"

"so I should've just let her die?"

"no but you couldn't stop her even if you restrained her"

both go into deep thought

"what's going on what are you talking about?"

"John everyone it's time you know the truth about Sara John saw a piece of it with that book but there's more, Sara was raised by robots she lived with, trained with them spoke their language but still human, an arm and a hand are prosthetics and she's paralyzed from the waist down though it doesn't seem that way she knows what she's doing when she's doing it and she fights other robots and weird alien things if needed and she's decided it's time to know her language just in case you need it"

and so for a year they learn and soon use it frequently especially if there's no other way of explaining something and they also start becoming fighters and are part of the EDC/GI JOE group

"what's the problem?"

"it's a canlentch situation"

"not good and there's a fire"

"you fight fires we fight the enemy"

"no we talked about it and five of us are leaving the base to be firefighters the rest of us are EDC/GI JOE officers"

"if you're sure"

"yes we talked it over as a group those just firefighters are packing up as we speak"

a few days later they had Cobra trouble

"John kentenal pointen fintle"

"right chief"

but he got into trouble but was bailed out by a mysterious person who was in reality Sara

"you ok?"

"yea who are you?"

"later" (tosses a gun) "here use this"

(takes it) "thanks and watch your back"

her prosthetics turn into guns

"not a problem"

she gets back into the fight and so does John. Ten hours later

"this is going to go into the night if this keeps up"

"I know and our mysterious friend is getting tired"

with Sara

"this is somehow getting tiring even though I can fight fro three days at a time"

her stomach suddenly growls

"that would do it I haven't had anything for three days"

she forces the enemy from her

"I can't last much longer"

that's when the enemy retreats

"finally it's over"

she goes into a dead faint

(sighs) "lets get them back to base"

they do and a few days later Sara woke up

(to herself) "where am I?"

the doctor hears her though

"GI JOE infirmary"

(sits up) "GI JOE infirmary?!, I made it, I need to speak with General Hawk now"

"not possible he's on a mission right now"

"is Duke here?"

"yes but…"

"no buts get him here"

"look here you are not cleared for what you're saying"

"oh yeah? Beta 9 Zeta 12 nolem tina cre sea nee tol doctor"

"I'll be back"

he's goes to Duke's office

"Duke…oh General Hawk you're back ok Duke the civilian gave me Sara's code all of it including the Cybertronian only we know here at base"

the two leaders ran to the infirmary and see a sight they thought they'd never see again Sara alive and well, well except for the injuries


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara but how?"

"I managed to escape and crawl to where I could get a wheelchair an then after a few days a half exo-suit I was at the funeral by the way but couldn't reveal myself"

"welcome back"

a few days later they got proof of Scoop's death his jacket and camera

(quietly) "Scoop"

the rest look on mourning in their own way which for Sara meant going to the training room and beating herself and the equipment up to vent her anger, meanwhile with Scoop

"well faking my death worked, maybe too good but I'm away from Cobra at least now to get to the nearest civilization wherever that is"

and so he starts walking and after a week makes it to the Slaughter house (though he didn't know it)

"ok Scoop time to get investigative reporter on this place without your Camera"

he finds that the place had recently been occupied

"ok people live here but where are they now?"

he finds a note

"I'm out right now but should be back in a week or two feel free to use the cupboard of food until I get back and can get you home Drew Cantel"

"ok so he's on a business trip ok Drew I'll take you up on your offer not that I have a choice in the matter"

he goes to the room and it looks normal for being out in the middle of no where's after a week "Drew" came back and noticed someone was there

"ok who's in my home?"

Scoop comes out and they instantly recognize each other

"Sgt. Slaughter?"

"Scoop?"

they just stare at each other for ten minutes which is when Duke called

"Sgt. Slaughter come in Sgt. Slaughter come in Slaughter are you there?"

"better get that Sgt."

"what oh yea" (goes to the consol) "I'm here Duke I was caught up in something sorry"

"has there been any Cobra activity recently or any activity for that matter?"

Slaughter checks

"yea about two weeks ago"

"they may have dumped Scoop's body get it so we can put it in the casket we have presidential permission"

Scoop was hiding during all of this

"you want me to bring him home"

"yes I do"

"I'll do that oh and I won't be the pilot someone else will"

communications were cut

"why didn't you tell him?"

"simple I don't think you're real"

that was the last straw for Scoop all the emotions he had felt for a month but bottled up came out when he snapped

"not real?" (he punches Slaughter) "you tell me if that's not real"

Slaughter rubs his jaw

"man for a ghost you pack a punch"

that's when he saw Scoop bleeding having reopened freshly healed wounds

(to himself) "ghosts don't bleed" (louder) "lets take care of that hand and while we're at it take care of the rest of you"

and so they bandage him up and he's given antibiotics just incase the wounds were infected

"if I had my jacket and camera I'd feel complete"

"at least you're alive we buried an empty casket two weeks ago"

"why two weeks ago? I've been gone a month"

"no evidence General Hawk decided to wait until there was proof so he declared you MIA"

"which essentially means I'm dead but there's no evidence to prove it so you can't say I'm dead officially but unofficially everyone knows I'm dead, I get it and my bloody jacket and camera was proof but why not put them in the casket?"

"since we didn't want to forget you and you have no family we put them and the flag in a case"

"I have a sister" (making this up here) "but I haven't seen her in years since high school she went missing and was never found probably for the best at least she doesn't know about my Cobra past"

"how about this you stay here until you've recovered and then while you go home I call and tell Duke that while I didn't find your body I found something better you alive and that you're heading home even as we speak how about it?"

Scoop thinks about it for a minute

"works for me"

and so the recuperating/training begins with a five mile walk. Meanwhile back at base

"Sara I want you to go out in the new jeep and see if anything is suspicious"

"Cobra trouble?"

"not quite more like Cobracon trouble"

"Cobracon?"

"as you know we fight Cobra as the Decepticons are lying low but they've just come back and formed an alliance with Cobra calling themselves Cobracons this could mean trouble"

"I'll check into it"

she gets into the truck who was in actuality Hound. A year later Scoop was fully recovered and ready for action

"well I'd say you're ready for action Scoop"

"thanks to you"

Scoop looked different he was more rugged and had more muscle not noticeable but still more muscle and his skills were sharper, plus he had a new outfit since his old one was ripped to shreds training

"I'll see you around Sgt. Slaughter"

"same"

once Scoop was in the air he calls Duke

"Duke what's been going on since the year I last saw you?"

"a war Slaughter have you found Scoop's body yet?"

"no I found something better he's alive Duke and flying back as we speak"

"I'll meet him then"

when scoop gets there though he was attacked

"why are they attacking me I thought they got the message from Sgt. Slaughter"

outside the building

"Metroplex stand down it's a friend"

the shooting stopped and Scoop landed and got out

"Scoop it is you"

"hey Duke why was I attacked I thought Sgt. Slaughter had told you?"

"he did but you were in an unmarked chopper and we're a bit wary right now" (laughs) "or should I say Meroplex is wary right now"

"Metroplex? I thought all the Autobots were destroyed"

"so did we but in realty they've been in hiding"

the others run out and tackle Scoop

"ok ok I need to breath guys"

they get off of him

"I have a lot to tell you guys"

"and we have a lot to tell you"

just then they hear an explosion and see smoke at the training ground

"what was that?"

"I don't know come on"

they get there and see Sara in the middle of a crater

"what happened here Sara?"

"an experiment chief"

"another one?"

"yep and it works oh and don't worry nobody got hurt I made sure of it"

"and we should believe you because…why?"

Jinx shows up

"I saw everything from the chopper some trainees were here but she grabbed them and Beach Head and got them into a crevice"

"I only miscalculated how strong the blast was we got dusted with Earth"

"I'd say it's a success"

"yes it is now to fix the damage"

inside Scoop started to tell what happened a month ago

_"get up"_

_"where am I who are you?"_

_"welcome to cobra island 5 you are our prisoner and slave"_

_and so he's forced to work harder than ever even if he was sick day in and day out he worked until finally_

_"get back to work" (whips Scoop) "now"_

_(tired) "ok I'm going I'm going"_

_but suddenly he collapses as if he fainted but when they check him he's dead_

_"great he's dead"_

_"give the jacket and camera back but dump the body into the middle of no where's so he can't be found"_

_"yes sir"_

_and so on the plane he hears things like "GI JOE's going to get it now" or "America is theirs" things like that until finally they dump him_

_"may you rot and never be found"_

_he waits until the plane is gone before he gets up_

_"now to get to the nearest civilization wherever that is"_

_and so he walks unknowingly to the Slaughter house finds inhabitants, a note and after two weeks was reunited with Sgt. Slaughter_

"and so after the conversation I punched him for thinking I'm not real had wounds reopened and then let him help me get back into shape and you know the story from there"

"well it's good to have you back Scoop"

a radio crackles

"this is Big Ben I'm being attacked by Decepticons I need back up in England fast"

they hear an explosion

"preferably some with wheels I'll be on foot YOO JOE"

communications are cut

"Sara…"

"we're on it Hawk" (into radio) "mission squad G we're needed in London fast a fellow Joe is in trouble"

she starts to leave when she looks at Scoop

"you're in the group too Scoop so come on"

they get on Skylinx

"buckle up everyone it's going to be fast and probably bumpy here we go"

and with the push of the yoke they were off. Ten minutes later

"I'll drop you off and then help British Air Force"

once on the ground they had to fight


	3. Chapter 3

"get ready Scoop here they come"

they get to the center of the city and run into Big Ben

"hello everyone come to join the party?"

some of the vehicles turn into Decepticons

(starts shooting) "it's not working guys"

"guys would you do the honors?"

the Joe vehicles turn into Autobots

"it would be our pleasure Mike"

"get 'em Wheeljack"

while robots went against robots Cobra and GI JOE fought

"back off allie viper"

"you should've stayed with Cobra Scoop"

"never allie viper we used to be friends but we've gone our separate ways"

"then if that's they way it's going to be than so be it"

Scoop would've been shot if not for Sara

"get down" (gets hit) "you ok Scoop?"

"yea you?"

"grazed me"

she sees that they're out numbered

"now what?"

"this"

she takes out two vials, shakes them and then once thrown they detonate creating a smoke screen and with that working they escape once safe

"ok what was that?"

"smoke bomb"

"didn't look like a bomb"

"not supposed to look I'm an inventor of sorts so if we need weapons I can make them"

they get back on the plane after Cobracons retreat

"Big Ben catch"

she tosses a vial

"Big Ben don't"

but Big Ben drinks the vial and seems fine

"much better thanks Sara"

"no problem but I warn you it's new so the reaction might be a bit different"

"right"

"how can you tell the vials apart?"

"I may be a disorganized thinker at times but I am always an organized fighter certain vials go in certain pouches"

"basically everything has a specific place they go in"

"exactly Scoop"

five months later the autobots and EDC section were gone but the Joes were fighting but it was the cobracons who were winning. In an underground shelter

"it's too risky"

"no it's not"

"with the General gone and the second in command in the hospital we can't do much"

"yes we can Scoop"

"how Scarlett?"

"with the maps I acquisitioned"

"you mean stole"

"it's not stealing seeing as how the maps belong to me in the first place"

"do you have anything new Sara?"

"no I can't think of anything"

just then someone came in

"guys I just got amazing news"

"not now high-tech"

"but it concerns the General"

"the General?, he's still alive?"

"there's more your family's alive Sara those not killed are fighting on Cybertron"

"why didn't they call me?"

"they can't"

well ten years later Earth was ravaged and people were dying from starvation

"with the death of Scarlett and Duke I'm in charge"

"how does that concern me?"

"I'm putting you on mission omega 1 and you're in charge now Tunnel Rat you've earned it"

that night the group left base

"everyone know the plan?"

"yes"

"Jinx you and Kamekura take left the rest right and center go"

and so they get to the correct spot quickly and bust the cell to see an injured person

"he doesn't even look human now"

"like sensei"

"come on let's get him out of here guys"

"that's sensei's to you mister"

"can we just get the package and go?"

"lets go"

they meet at the right spot at the right time

"ok lets go"

they get back to their make shift base and get the package to the infirmary

"I don't know how much longer he'll last"

"do your best doctor"

but before anything could be done the person dies

(sighs) "goodbye Hawk"

she calls a meeting

"we end this war, now"

and they do after five more months


	4. Chapter 4

it had been a year since earth was free but they were still recovering when they get a surprise

"guys something's coming"

"Kamekura and I got it"

they see it's a Joe vehicle and it was Duke and Scarlett's vehicle at that

"hold it right there"

three people come out Duke, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes

"sensei?"

Snake-Eyes nods

"not possible he died six years ago"

"he faked it with a little help"

another figure comes out that make both of them tense

"Storm Shadow"

"he's a friend"

once inside everything is explained and the original Joes are welcomed back into the fold and Storm Shadow is welcomed into the fold little did they now they would need all the help they could get


	5. Chapter 5

it had been two years since Earth was back to normal and people were actually relaxing well some people weren't

"where's my camera I need it if I'm going to be reporting"

it was a workday for Scoop since some Joes also had normal jobs now like Sara and the few Autobots who escaped destruction on Cybertron

"I put it near the exit so you could pick it up on the way out and I was tired of tripping over it heading to the mess hall"

"thanks Storm Shadow bye"

and with that Scoop leaves fifteen minutes later at the office

"you're late Scoop again"

"sorry my camera was moved on me and I couldn't find it"

"get on the chopper and get reporting"

"yes sir"

but the news crew was captured by Cobra right before capture

"Cobra I'd better…oomph"

he runs into a grunt

"you and your crew aren't going any where's until we let you"

"you camera boy get ready I want to broadcast in five minutes or else"

Scoop sets up quickly enough to keep them calm but slow enough to activate some special buttons which gave certain people specific information through contacts if they're abroad. In London

"citizens of the world this is Cobra Commander I'm back and if you don't follow specific instructions the Golden Gate Bridge will be destroyed an the news crew with me will join it"

"they're still in America my jove he's going to kill them anyways after he's done with them I must get to Tuscon Arizona and fast"

he saw other Joes running out of shops and hastily finishing his toast and paying he leaves

"keep the change"

they get to their choppers and start getting ready to leave

"this is Big Ben calling flight control requesting immediate flying clearance to Tuscon Arizona"

"clearance denied sir we have no radar and can't track incoming or outgoing planes so there could be accidents so your whole group is grounded"

"let me go up then and help guide the planes to safety I have a feeling this is Cobra Commanders doing chapes"

they tune into a new frequency and Big Bens suspicions were confirmed

"if you can get all planes in our air safely on the ground you and your group can go and do whatever you want to"

"right YOO JOE"

communications are cut and the controllers shocked

"he's a Joe"

"good grief we got lucky"

once all the planes were safe and they found Cobra Commander still making demands the Joes were cleared for lift off

"good luck GI JOE free the reporters and protect earth

the Joes got to Arizona and found the base and found that Cobra Commander was  _still_  making demands and that the Decepticons had guard duty with Cobra soldiers

"have a plan to get around them Big Ben?"

"not yet but I'm working on it"

he looks down the road and sees delivery trucks heading their way

"I've got an idea come on"

"what idea is going to work?"

then he also sees the trucks

"oh that could work"

they stop the first truck

"what's the big idea?"

"you delivering to Cobra Commander?"

"yea but we don't want to"

"let us in the back and give them a surprise extra packages"

"deal I'll let the others know"

and so GI JOE gets in the trucks and then get inside to cobra Commander

"I'm glad you met my demands but since the reporters know too much I'm going to have to kill them anyways with the weapons I demanded

but when the doors are opened GI JOE comes out

"YOO JOE let the reporters go Cobra Commander"

but the commander snaps his fingers and rumble frenzy and ravage start attacking the Joes

"now what?"

"I don't know chaps"

Scoop speaks up

"good thing I do"

he looks at his camera which he'd just figured out was a reformatted Blaster

"now Blaster"

Blaster transforms and starts fighting Soundwave

"well that's a nice surprise untie them and lets get out of here"

Scoop was the last one untied

"move it or lose it Blaster we're moving out now"

Blaster lands on the ground n camera mode and Scoop picks him up and urns for their lives

"well that was productive we got a huge Scoop and never made it to our real areas"

the news crew looks at each other

"I think we need a vacation when we get back"

"after what  _you've_  been through you'd better get a vacation or your boss is going to get some nasty letters"

"and lose his best cameraman while you're at it"

"would you really quite Scoop?"

"yes I would"

that's when he starts shaking and everyone knows it's serious because no one had ever seen him shake before even if it was a really tense situation

"come on lets go home"

once they get to the station they find that they had been given a vacation when Cobra commander came on…if they had made it out alive

"I don't want any of you in here for two weeks understood?"

"yes sir lets hope Cobra doesn't try anything"

"don't count on it Scoop"

"guess you're right but one can hope"

after a ten hour ordeal he was back at base

"Scoop in the office now"

"yes sir"

they go into the office

"now we can do this two ways I can either make what I want you to do an order or you can do it of your own free will"

"I'll do it willingly sir what is it?"

"a vacation after what you've been through today and the ast two months I'd say you need it"

Scoop just stands there

"is something wrong Scoop?"

"no sir I'll see you in two months but you'll see me in two weeks"

"news boss right?"

"exactly sir"

after two weeks the news crew went back and found a new reporter Scoops long lost sister who was in the army reserves

"guys this is Julia Scanton she just transferred from our Chicago Bureau"

"welcome aboard Julia" (thinks)  _"she looks just like my sister has the same first name too I wish I could find her like I promised mom and dad at their graves"_ (out loud) "hope you can handle the change in reporting"

"thank you Micheal and I think I can manage"

once alone Blaster talks

"are you OK? Scoop your bio signs changed very rapidly at the sight of her and the sound of her voice"

"sorry Blaster but I was just shocked because…because she's so close to my younger sister who was kidnapped years ago"

Scoop was called and Blaster gets quiet

"Scoop she's on your team but in the Reserves so she may be called to duty at any time"

"I understand sir"

just then they heard breaking glass

"what was that?"

"sounded like glass breaking lets check it out"

they go and see General Hawk in uniform on the ground severely cut up and a note attached to him

"General Hawk" (runs over) General Hawk can you hear me?"

"Scoop is that you?"

"yes sir it's me"

"where am I?"

"at the news station"

Scoop takes the note and reads it

"if GI JOE doesn't surrender I'll do worse than hurt their precious General and kidnap his son cobra commander"

"they…they have Scott Scoop"

"don't worry sir we'll get him back"

Scoop turned to the others after Hawk passed out

"call an ambulance he needs help"

"called as soon as I saw him"

"can I use your phone? I need to make a call"

once in the office Scoop called a complicated but necessary number


	6. Chapter 6

"hey the General's alive and hurt I'll report back when I have more information out"

he goes back out and hears Julia's story

"…and so I stayed with the people who found and eventually adopted me and when I was old enough joined the reserves and became a reporter"

"and all you have of your previous life is a picture?"

"yes here"

the picture is passed around but when he looked at it he almost gasped and took out his picture and the two edges matched

(softly) "it is you"

"is something wrong Micheal?"

"first call me Scoop and b it's me Julia your older brother"

Julia finally remembers and the two embrace each other after over twenty years

"I thought you were dead after five years"

"I though you were dead what about mom and dad?"

"house burned down and killed them"

just then the door opened and military paramedics went in

"where is he?"

"over here"

they come over and one of them whistles

"man is he cut up who took care of most of the glass?"

"I did and covered what I could and felt was ok but I left the rest to you"

"thanks looks like the glass got you too"

"just a few nicks we have a basic first aid kit it was nothing"

Sara came in to take Scoop to lunch as usual when she saw Hawk

"is he alive?"

"yes Sara he is"

the paramedics take Hawk away

"lets get lunch you too Julia I want to know what my baby sister has been up to since she disappeared"

once there the two family members get caught up and then Scoop gets serious

"Sara cobra has Scott" (hands her the note) "we need to start planning his escape"

"we don't even know where he's being kept"

"my team and I could find out"

(shakes his head) "sorry Julia but you can't deal with this problem"

just then they heard a boom

"tell me that was a wrecking ball"

Sara looks outside

"it's no wrecking ball duck!"

they do just in time to avoid a car

"ok" (gets her gun out) "now they're going to get it"

meanwhile the car turned into Tracks

"keep out of this"

he flies out and tackles Scourge

"scuse me guys" (grabs  _her_  gun) "I have to help out my family"

she joins the fray while Scoop and Julia get people to safety

"ok now what?"

Scoop sees a viper vehicle with two guards one of which was Storm Shadow undercover (but he didn't know that)

"I've got an idea come on"

and so they ambush the guards fortunately Scoop was the one who got Storm Shadow

"will you stop hitting me, ow, I'm not, ow, the enemy"

Scoop stops and finally recognizes him

"sorry buddy I thought you were a cobra agent"

Julia pops her head out

"are you guys going to talk all day or get in?"

they look at each other and get in

"what now bro this is  _your_  plan after all"

"I didn't know you had a sister Scoop"

"thought she was dead now as for the plan aim towards the robot with the purple symbols they're our targets"

and so they start shooting Decepticons which surprised both sides inside the cockpit five minutes earlier

"um what should our battle cry be anyways?"

"we already have one and I'll have to ask you to keep this a secret"

"lets do it"

"YOOO JOE"

present

"our allies are shooting at us"

"this is Scoop you've lost give up"

"never"

"your choice"

"by the way I'm not keeping the secret"

"but…"

"how can I keep your identities a secret in your group?"

"then welcome aboard Julia lets do it"

after fifteen minutes the enemy retreats and the three Joes that commandeered the vehicle get out

"good work you three"

"lets go home I need a new assignment/break from being undercover"

once at base Julia was introduced to the rest of the group and got her code name

"in this unit Julia doesn't fit you how about quickfght"

"I can get used to that"

"Duke cobra has Scott"

"ok now Cobra is in trouble"

"I can get to him easier if we fake my being captured by you"

"I can help with that"

and so Storm Shadow went back in and after three weeks got Scott out and to Joe HQ

"thanks guys but who is she and how is Storm Shadow a Joe?"

"I am quickfight and as for Storm Shadow he's been here for a years I think"

"where's dad?"

"in the military hospital"

"what why?"

"he was badly cut up Scott being thrown into a window of my secondary job"

"is he going to be ok?"

"besides needing a blood transfusion for blood loss getting glass out of him and stitches and a possible cast for a few months he should be fine"

"how abut I take you Scott my brother came down with something and is there himself and I haven't been able to see him lately and today's my change lets go"

once there they go to the nurses desk and the nurse recognizes Duke

"your brother is fine in fact he just bumped up to solids"

"good where is General Hawk's room?"

"what for?"

"hi I'm Scott I'm…"

"you're the Generals son room 255"

"thanks um how is he?"

"he's doing just fine and should be released within a week as long as the infection from the glass doesn't get worse and don't ask"

and so Scott goes to his father and Duke goes to his brother

"hey bro"

"hey Duke heard we have a new recruit"

"yea Scoops sister who was thought dead"

"I heard the general was here is it…"

"yea it's true but he's ok just cut up thanks to those cobra rats"

both growl at the thought of what they could've done to the general and Duke stops first

"man we're getting feral"

Falcon stops

"yea I guess we are we bad"

just then they heard wheels and Hawks voice

"I don't blame ya I get feral at the thought of the Decepticons"

they look up/turn and salute

"sir" (Duke) glad to see you feeling better general"

"I know hey thank Storm Shadow fro me will ya I owe him for saving Scott"

just then they heard an explosion

"what was that?"

"don't know but I'm going to find out Scott don't even  _think_  about going out to help"

"but…"

"no buts we don't want a repeat of last time with SPUDD"

"yes sir"

he runs out and see the problem

"okay this could be a problem but…YOO JOE"

he quickly realizes he needs help

"this is Duke to any Joe in the area I need backup a lot of it now and preferably with heavy weapons Duke out"

ten minutes later Duke had his help

"catch Duke"

"thanks fiercefighter lets get 'em"

and so after an hour they won

"man I really hate the enemy"

"yea but we don't really have a choice now do we?"

"yea guess you're right Duke"

on the way back they were attacked by Quintessons (though they didn't know the enemy's name)

"Duke what are these?"

"don't know and at the moment don't care just shoot 'em"

the Quintessons retreat and the Joes get back to base as quickly as possible

"what's wrong?"

but he's ignored while Duke goes to the computer

"Metroplex give me the list of all known Joe and Autobot enemies"

Metroplex starts and even had pictures

"stop that's them Duke I'm sure of it"

"they're called Quintessons Autobot enemy from the looks of it"

Hound speaks up

"you saw Quintessons?"

"more like attacked by them but yes it was them"

"Hound to all Autobot forces be on the lookout for Quintessons they're back"

Rodimus calls in

"what do you mean they're back?"

"Scarlett and I were attacked by them Prime it wasn't pretty trust me"

(sighs) "understood Rodimus out"

over the next few days the Joes trained more vigorously and both Hawk and Falcon were released from the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

"ok what's the deal with the new enemy?"

"they're strong fast and have robots working for them"

"we've been talking about an alliance with the cobracons but no official decision as of yet"

"I say we should do it"

(quietly) "Scott" (loud) "we'll talk about it and make our decision tomorrow ok?"

but the meeting never happened because Quintessons bombed the place supposedly killing all of them. cobra island three years later

"we've lost another squad"

"come now we may be low on forces but we've been doing damage"

"that doesn't change the fact that we're losing to a bunch of five faced losers"

"watch what you say cobra commander Quintessons are not an enemy you want to underestimate"

"watch what you say Galvatron after all you lost to them first"

"only because they tricked me and are more devious than I was at the time Baroness now they're even smarter and have more Sharkticons"

"what about the new group that's cropped up?"

"no good we don't even know how to contact them so there's not much we can do with that"

meanwhile at the new groups base

"what about here?"

"hm no that's not a good spot"

"how about here?"

"too open"

(sighs) "you always say that Optimus why?"

"because Roddy it always seems that way to me"

"anyway we could contact the cobracon resistance force Scarlett"

"sorry Duke no dice"

"why not?"

"we don't know how to contact them"

Hawk had come in during the meeting and groans

"just what we don't need because I say it's time for an alliance"

"how's fiercefighter?"

(sighs) "not good doc says she could be dead within the hour"

the proximity alarm went off

"now what?"

they look and see Sharkticons

"these guys again"

"all front line forces prepare for battle"

they get together and manage to fight off the enemy for the moment

"we  _need_  more people"

meanwhile a Joe spy within the Quintesson slave ranks found out devastating news

"has the mission been completed?"

"yes by this time tomorrow the cobracons will be destroyed"

in the corner

(whispers) "oh now and I can't well warn them well guess it's up to me to slow them down or stop them somehow"

she hears the word bomb and knows what she must do

"thy bomb the cobracons I bomb them simple as that good thing I have the viles"

she shakes them up sets them in strategic spots and gets herself hurt in the explosions but it does do some serious damage

"well all I can do know is send out the signal in hopes someone will finish the job"

and so the signal is sent and the new cobracon base received it

"commander it's a Joe signal"

"what?!, where?"

"not sure"

Galvatron takes a look

"I know the place I'll check it out if this signal is right there may yet be hope"

he goes to the source of the signal and sees the person out cold

"you must've been near the explosion well I'm taking you back to base"

once at base

"man she's a mess"

"it looks like she was a psy in their slave ranks and caused the explosion herself"

well a few weeks later the spy woke up

"no Duke"

she looks around

"where am I?"

"at the new cobracon underground base"

"you're all alive"

"yep we're all alive"

she tried to get up

"whoa you can't get up yet you're not strong enough"

to prove his point she falls back into bed

"yeah well I need to report in"

"no go we have no means of contacting them"

"well I do"

she gets up and leaves but in pain and gets o the control center

"'scuse me I need that"

she grabs the headphones

"hey you can't…"

"not now"

she inputs a specific code

"hey…yeah I made it out…I'm fine Scoop…Scoop I need to talk to one of the others…yes I'm  _fine_  bro now can I report in?...thank you…hey Duke…yeah I blew up the base…oh well let me put the person in charge on"

she hands the headphones to cobra commander

"hello…yes it's me Duke but I don't know if it's you…well everyone was killed a year ago or so I thought…yes we want to meet we've been wanting to until you died…well it will have to be later than that…because your spy needs to recover from her injuries Duke…well she'd not fine she got up too soon…her legs are supposed to be imobolized for two more days…yes I'll put her back on…"

he turns to give he headphones back but finds her out cold from blood loss

"on second thought I'm taking her back to our infirmary…she passed out probably from blood loss…yea that could work…goodbye"

he hangs up and gets Julia to the infirmary a month later

"well lets go home"

"your home"

cobra commander hits him

"that's enough Destro"

they get to the designated meeting spot

"commander"

"Galvatron"

"Hawk/Prime"

they stare at each other

"Scoop"

"quickfight"

they embrace each other

"where's fiercefighter?"

"dead from a Quintesson attack"

well the leaders got together and started planning

"if we hit here we have them"

"no we don't we tried that already and lost ten people"

"lets try a new tactic then lets hit them in two places that ways we have them no matter what"

"lets do it"

(puts her hand out) "for earth"

"for earth"

and so for five years they do hit and runs and actually manage to succeed in doing some major damage but they were still a long ways off from winning but finally they had a way to win

"well how about it guys?"

"this could actually work lets do it"

and so it gets to the point of the final ship

"Sweeps transform and attack"

"airielbots you do the same and cover them"

finally it was time for the final battle

"execute them"

"ready?"

"oh yeah" (all) "attack"

and so they work together and win the war…after a ten hour final battle


End file.
